【授权翻译】『柱扉隐柱斑』The Second二代目
by Hinnas
Summary: This is a story that deeply touches. It hurts when I feel I'm inside. Hope you will like it. So as my translation. 授权已给出


【授权翻译】（柱扉/隐柱斑）The Second/二代目

标题：The Second

作者：Makkoska

译者：小轩（ 轩雅丝）

配对：柱间/扉间 隐柱间/斑

简介：

有些事情是与生俱来的本能，就像他对柱间的爱，就像他的兄长对斑的爱。而且，无论他如何拼尽全力，扉间都无法改变这一切。

全文配对：柱间/扉间 隐柱间/斑

前言：

很久以前，我就想写一篇关于柱间扉间兄弟的文章了。但对于这篇文章而言，斑是一个无法回避的话题，因此，这篇文章变得比我想象中的更长、更悲伤。阅读前请注意以下提示：

警示：本文包含：乱伦、焦虑、单恋、主要角色死亡（译者注：其实是因为作者从兄弟俩的出生一路写到死亡，而且基本遵循了原著，大家不用担心）。

译者警示：由于外国写手大多在攻守问题上比较开放，本文出现轻微互攻，可自行跳过。雷者右上角红叉叉。

正文：

照顾他的哥哥—从扉间有记忆开始，这是他始终不渝的职责。的确，柱间更年长、更强壮，但扉间无疑更聪明。他总能做到三思而后行，谋定而后动。柱间需要他，在柱间沉浸在自己不切实际的幻想中时给他泼冷水，在柱间盲目地信任别人时用怀疑的目光打量着周围。

这是一种习惯，从他八岁第一次生死攸关的战争开始，始终是他的第二天性。即使经过数十年，他仍能清晰地回忆起恐惧的滋味，他颤抖的双手，握着刀的手心黏滑湿腻，血液的腥味使他胆战心惊。死亡触手可及，稍不留神他就将沦为战场上不可胜数的尸体之一，沦为数千万奔赴战场却无法回家的儿子之一，迅速消失在所有人的记忆里。

是柱间救了他。柱间那时十一岁，经历过大大小小的战争。柱间保护着他，照顾着他，在战争终于结束时，在他的眼泪忍不住掉落时，紧紧地抱住他。柱间捏着自己的袖子擦干净他的脸，这样他们的父亲就不会发现血污掩盖下的泪痕。柱间用一种近乎于急促的语调告诉他："一切都结束了。一切都会好起来的。"

从那天起，扉间决定，他要回馈他兄长的爱意。柱间是家里的老大，只有他没有任何人可以依靠—这是不公平的。扉间决定，他要永远陪伴在哥哥身边，掩护他，照顾他。尽管在幼年，柱间表现出更多的天赋和才能，但扉间尽可能地帮助他的哥哥—在柱间和父亲尖锐对立时周旋调和，在战场上紧紧跟在哥哥身边，在战争结束后，和哥哥畅谈关于未来的种种美好的期待。柱间很感性—他是个天生的忍者，但感性是他的死穴，使他变得脆弱。所以扉间尽一切可能保持清醒冷静的头脑，抑制自己的感情，来做出正确的决策，取长补短。这种方式很奏效，他们逐渐成为战场上攻无不克的搭档。但直到多年以后，扉间才陡然醒悟：这同时铸就了他们之间无法破除的隔阂。

瓦间战死的时候，扉间强迫自己保持冷静。柱间的绝望和愤怒溢于言表—对他们的父亲，对这个疯狂的世界，或许还有对柱间自己，因为他没能保护自己的弟弟。半年以后，板间也离开了人世。

从此，一切脱轨，奔向地狱。

柱间开始经常性地消失，每次都是大段大段的时间。白发的男孩感到非常寂寞—现在只剩下他们兄弟俩了，他本以为自己的兄长会比以往更需要自己。毫无疑问，扉间想念着他的哥哥，非常非常地。但他知道，柱间需要一点自己的空间和时间，直到他能释怀。

就像被施了魔法一样—柱间的心情比以往好了许多。他开始像以往一样，把笑容挂在嘴角，在私下相处时打趣扉间。他甚至会揉乱扉间的头发。扉间一直假装讨厌他这么做，但在内心深处，扉间渴望着自己的兄长这种亲密的动作。但柱间不再经常和他一起训练，不再向他展示自己新创的忍术，不再和他谈论自己宏伟的梦想。柱间倒是经常看着他出神，等到恍然醒悟时，却又说不出什么。

早在他们的父亲命令之前，他就开始尾随柱间离开千手的营地。当然，他的哥哥并没有发现。扉间感到非常自豪—他是个更加出色的感知忍者，比柱间更擅长搜集情报。尽管他看到了，但他根本不知道如何处理（如何是好），他远远地看着柱间和另一个男孩子见面，他们对练，然后亲密地坐在河堤上聊天。他只能看着，但嫉妒在他的胃部翻涌。这是兄弟关系中他最为怀念的一部分，但他的哥哥现在却将时间和精力浪费在一个陌生人身上。

他比柱间更早到家。柱间为和秘密朋友的会面欢欣鼓舞，完全没有注意到弟弟的忧虑和焦躁。他是谁？为什么他比我更重要？这些问题扉间几欲脱口而出，但当然，他最终选择了沉默。

他从未告诉他们的父亲—直到佛间命令他跟踪柱间。

他为哥哥感到担忧—无可否认，柱间拥有强大的力量，但一个宇智波！—这个宇智波欺骗了柱间。他不禁松了一口气：还好，他们的父亲及时察觉了这个宇智波的身份，在事情脱离轨道之前，他们终于可以给这愚蠢的秘密会面画上一个句号。他总算可以要回他的哥哥了，要回他所有的注意力，继续听他描述自己幼稚的、关于世界和平的梦想。他总算可以像以往一样，试图说服他的哥哥，想要改变世界，他们必须先结束所有已经发生的混乱，必须建立规则，必须让人们依附和拥戴他们。如果柱间真的能明白…他就不会再做出这么愚蠢的选择，和一个宇智波成为朋友，却忽略了自己的家庭。

当一切都结束时—宇智波斑虽然没有被杀死，但总归从柱间的生命中退出—当他们回到千手的营地里时，扉间走向较为年长的千手，用一种成年人的方式，将手搭在了柱间的肩上，尽管他真正想做的其实是抱住自己的哥哥。柱间的脸上有一块发紫的瘀痕，昭示着父亲对他的不满。扉间十分庆幸父亲并没有如他恐吓的那般，将柱间当做叛徒。柱间看着他，眼神里带着清晰的伤痛。

"一切都会好起来的。"扉间试图宽慰柱间。

"扉间，为什么…"柱间猛地移开视线，然后闭上了眼睛。年轻的千手不知如何是好，他没法处理兄长的伤痛。他猛然意识到，自己其实并不真正明白柱间的想法。这或许是他永远不能真正明白的东西。那一瞬间，扉间觉得无比孤独。

在随后的日子里，被孤立的感觉始终伴随着他。他和他的哥哥，他们慢慢成为整个家族的最佳组合，但他却一直无法找回他们曾经拥有的亲密和默契。

为了尽可能地追上自己的哥哥，扉间把所有的闲暇时间都投入到研究和发明忍术中，全神贯注地研习和练习。每一个柱间嘉许或向他投以微笑的瞬间，他都珍藏在心底。

但他们总是在战场上，这些时间可遇不可求。他的哥哥几乎不再向他提及和平，更别提他的父亲能窃听到一二。柱间每每带着令人生畏的坚毅决心投身战场，他从无败绩，为千手一次次添上荣光。

他几乎从无败绩，除了和宇智波的战争。每当父亲质问他为什么还没杀死宇智波斑，柱间总是耸耸肩，回答："我做不到。我们势均力敌。"

扉间有时在想，除了他以外，还有没有人意识到，这是一个谎言。

随着他慢慢长大，他逐渐开始理解柱间的感受。但真相却突然而来，他措手不及 ：就在一场战争中，他们和宇智波家族对峙着。他的目光掠过柱间的脸，聚焦在柱间望向斑的目光上。

那晚他彻夜难眠。他在榻榻米上辗转反侧，反复思索：两个男人能相爱吗？一个千手和一个宇智波能相爱吗？这一切几乎是荒谬的，但他的感觉很糟糕。

在这以后，他开始梦到他的哥哥。一开始很纯洁—柱间把他抱在怀里，摩挲着他的头发，告诉扉间他是自己一生中最重要的人，保证自己永远会在那里等着他。

十四岁的某个夜晚，扉间猛然转醒，梦境里的情景历历在目：柱间压在他的身上，亲吻着他的嘴唇，就像他之前见过的，所有男孩亲吻他们心爱的女孩一样。

他从被褥里滚出来，双膝着地，急促喘息着，感觉自己马上就要吐出来了。彼时他和柱间仍住在一间房间里，所以柱间立即就蹲在他身边，焦急地询问着扉间是不是做了一场噩梦。扉间颤抖着点着头，放任自己被拉到一个温暖而充满保护力的怀抱里。

"没事的，弟弟。"柱间温柔地安慰道。他的怀抱一如既往，具有某种神奇的魔力。是这样的，但又绝不是这样的—扉间清楚地感觉到自己坚挺的阴茎，他能清楚地记得勃起的原因。这都使他尴尬，他恨不得找个地洞钻进去。"我们都会面对这样的事儿。"扉间非常怀疑，况且，他宁可他的哥哥保持以往的冷酷。

没法回头了。

这个梦频频发生。他经常发现自己凝视着柱间—不是照顾或掩护，也不是反复审核柱间的举止—这甚至成为了他的习惯。他会紧盯着就寝前柱间赤裸的胸脯，对练时颈窝的汗水，微笑时嘴角的酒窝。他知道这是错误的，他知道这是罪恶的。但他对此无能无力，只能将这种欲望深深埋藏在心底，并确保没有人能怀疑到一丝半点。

一年后，他们的父亲与世长辞。柱间，时年十八，被任命为家族新任的领袖。

那晚，柱间喝得酩酊大醉。柱间做大部分事情都追求热热闹闹，但他喝醉了—独自一人、静悄悄地，试图隐瞒扉间。他做得就像当年私下和斑见面一样，试图向他的弟弟隐瞒。但一如既往，他失败了，年轻的千手实在是太了解自己的哥哥了。

"我不知道你对父亲的死，居然有这么伤心。"他恼火地向着柱间，无视他的反抗，一把抢走清酒瓶子。

"难道这一切不是很滑稽吗？我，一个被他当做叛徒多年的人，接替他成为这个家族的族长。"

"我没有在笑。"

"你从来不笑。"

"把杯子也给我。"

"不，"柱间有点幼稚地护着他的杯子，"我这是在庆祝。"扉间恨不得一把抓住柱间的领子，无视柱间比他年长三岁，高半个头，还是家族族长的事实。

"好吧，那，恭喜你。"

"我现在可以和宇智波家族和谈了。"

他看起来该死的认真。扉间懒得告诉他，这样的做派是没有任何意义的，毕竟和一个醉鬼也讲不清道理。柱间任由弟弟替他除掉外罩衣，把酒瓶放到一个手臂的距离以外。他甚至听从弟弟的命令，乖乖地躺倒在被褥里。

扉间看着柱间平缓地入睡。他不禁苦笑：现在只剩下他们兄弟二人了，他们是这个家族仅剩的两个人。他们的母亲，两个幼弟，现在都早已淡出他们的记忆，马上，就该轮到他们的父亲了。他几乎有点怀念自己的父亲。柱间和父亲的关系很糟糕，但其实扉间和父亲关系不错。他们在很多事情上有分歧—但毕竟，这是他们的父亲。他今年十五岁，却已经是一个孤儿了，尽管他不得不无数次说服自己，忍者应该时刻为孤独准备着。但…这感觉很糟糕。想要躺在柱间身边，感受哥哥身上传递的热量，这样的欲望是如此强烈，几乎令他心碎。可是，扉间并没有这么做。柱间现在是千手家族的领袖—虽然只有扉间知道，柱间还没有准备好接受这份重任。现在，柱间比以往更需要他的支持，他的建议。但他没法克制自己的欲望，只能撩起一束脱离约束、垂在自己额前的头发，慢慢平缓着震荡的心情，而后起身离开，回到自己的房间。

他从未沉浸在对哥哥的性幻想中手淫。

这样一种渴望，这样一种欲望，存在的本身就足以被称为噩梦，但更令他痛苦的是，他无法摆脱。他日日夜夜置身其中，不断祈求明日将截然不同，他将不会在晚上梦见他的哥哥，明天朝阳升起之时，他将挣脱这不被原谅的罪恶。

但这难填欲壑从不曾消失。

就像扉间对柱间的执念，柱间对斑的执念不曾有分毫消减。在这血腥而残忍的五年里，在柱间不断尝试与宇智波和谈却屡战屡败的五年里，这种执念，一点不曾动摇。

扉间第一次吻柱间，是在他击伤宇智波泉奈的那晚—随后他得知，那成了结束宇智波泉奈性命的致命一击。

这都是因为柱间对他动了大怒，呵斥他竟敢伤害自己昔日挚友的弟弟。这简直令扉间忍无可忍，柱间的行为无疑是绝对的"伪君子"。他们曾处死成千上万的敌人，他们兄弟二人都这样做过，当然这包括很多宇智波。拿下敌对家族的二把手是无上的荣耀，而不是耻辱。柱间明白的。

至少，柱间，应该明白的。

但柱间看着他的眼神里充满伤痛和懊恼，带着指责和控诉。

不甘在扉间的肠胃里翻滚，夹杂着嫉妒，他几乎觉得自己才是被钉在刀刃上的人。他的爱从没有结果，他必须不断压抑自己的感情，但柱间永远遵循着直觉和感性。他现在还在不断压抑自己，但被不公正对待的愤怒灌满了他—理所当然，兄弟之间爆发了争执。

"行行好吧，放弃你这荒谬的和谈念头吧！"他厉声喝道，"除非打败我们的敌人，否则我们永远与和平无缘！"

"你不能把这叫做和平—杀死每一个反对我们的人。我们要妥协…"

"你一边口口声声地说着这套理论，一边在战场上杀死敌人。难道你想牺牲我们自己人？！"

"别这么狭隘！我们有能力改变一切。至少我有能力改变一切！"

"他不是你的朋友！他是你的敌人！"扉间咆哮着。被排除在哥哥口中的"我们"之外恶狠狠地凌迟着他的心脏。这无疑说明柱间不再需要他了，这种伤害是他意料不到的偷袭。"别傻了，在你弄死他之前，我们永远没法得到和平。"

"你错了，"柱间轻声说道，某种足以被称之为痛苦的神情浮现在他的脸上，"况且，我也不会杀了他。"

"那你还不配领导这个家族！"

柱间带着怒意向前跨了一步，扉间喘息着，等着他的哥哥一顿暴揍。恐惧、愤怒、兴奋混杂着其他他无法言明的情感在他的静脉里奔腾，他的行动快于理智，尽管他经常指责这是他哥哥的专利。

他紧紧贴着他的哥哥，抓住柱间的衣领，然后贴上了柱间的嘴唇。

这绝不仅仅是唇瓣互相激烈碰撞。他用牙齿啃着柱间的嘴唇。这个吻持续了大约三下心跳的时长。柱间没有任何回应，一动不动，他就站在那里，看着扉间退开，目瞪口呆。愤怒从柱间的眼神里消失了，他的眼神里也没有厌恶，只有清澈的疑惑倒映在他的瞳孔里。

扉间抬起下巴，一言不发地离开房间，没有回头。他撞开自己的房门，倚着墙壁慢慢滑下去，把脸埋进掌心。

柱间再也没有向他提起过这件事情。理所当然的，他也从不曾向他哥哥谈及。

下一场和宇智波的战役转瞬即发，出乎所有人意料的是，柱间实现了他的和平。

扉间几乎可以处死那该死的写轮眼。对待敌人，他从不心软。如果你不封闭自己的内心，你没法杀死你的敌人，那会把你逼疯的。但面对斑的死亡，他希望自己能感受到这一切。他希望斩断束缚哥哥的枷锁，无形却异样强大的力量。他也希望能让自己解脱，如果摆脱了宇智波斑，或许他能遗忘自己罪恶的欲念。这是他们兄弟二人的机会。

"到此结束了。"他大声宣布，但随即便被制止了。

"我不会允许你插手他的事儿！"柱间低吼。他从未听过柱间这样的语调，也从未见过他这样的神情。生平第一次，他对自己的哥哥感到莫名的恐惧。柱间现在执掌着生死大权，他决定将生判给斑。他只能站在令人窒息的沉默中，听着柱间和宇智波混蛋讨价还价，试图说服斑加入他们，相信他。

斑下达最后通牒的时候，他几乎以为自己命不久矣。

"你想做什么？你想杀了我吗？"他质问道。柱间刚刚看他的眼神，昭然揭示着他选择了斑，而不是自己的弟弟。扉间感到恐惧：他或许要一语成谶。

但柱间没有听见。他全神贯注在被击倒在地的人。他脱下铠甲，嘴角挂着微笑。他留给所有人最后的遗言却是一个警告：决不许杀死斑，和宇智波建立和平。

他在说再见。

斑制止了柱间。扉间站在那里，浑身肌肉不再服从自己的指挥。斑救了柱间。

自从八岁以后，自从他第一次杀人以后，他再也没有哭过。但这一战后的那晚，他泪流满面。对宇智波斑的恐惧，对自己无能的愤怒，对哥哥这个疯狂的决定的恼怒，以及对自己活下来的庆幸，化成泪水滚落。他保持着沉默，头低着，紧紧埋在手心里，确保没有任何声音能传出去，确保隔壁房间里柱间听不到任何声音。但在内心的深处，他渴望被柱间发现，渴望被抱在怀里安慰，就像他们在童年所做的一切。他迫切地想知道，对于柱间而言，他仍然是重要的。

柱间太过于沉浸在喜悦中了，即使他像个婴儿一样嚎啕大哭，或许柱间也听不到什么。所以，他最好还是留着那点尊严，保持着沉默。

条约很快完成拟定，双方在上面留下自己的签名。他本以为永不可能实现的事情逐渐变为现实。他必须承认，柱间比他想象的更有魄力。他为自己的哥哥感到自豪，但同时他惶恐的觉得，比起以前，柱间不再那么需要他了。因此，他尽全力确定自己出现在每一个重要决定完成的场合。再怎么说，他哥哥是个理想主义者，但村子不是凭空存在在梦想上的。

他在场，更多是为了缩短哥哥与斑独处的时间—即使他自己也不愿承认这一点。

柱间善于在关于斑的问题上向他保密，即使是扉间也没法猜测出他们二人之间发生的事情。他担心宇智波混蛋会利用哥哥对他的感情，伤害柱间，牟取私权。拜托，谁知道呢！他绝对不会放过任何蛛丝马迹。

他成功地逮住他们在距离村子不远的平原上窃窃私语。他听不清他们在说什么，但他能读懂他们的肢体语言。斑把那片破损的叶子举到眼前，他猛然扭头的姿势，他看着高个子青年的眼神，苍白的嘴唇上不经意掠过的笑容。斑比以往任何一个时刻都要放松。至于扉间—他很开心，就像十三岁的少年时代一般无忧无虑，就像回到了那个秘密会面的时代。扉间几乎想要掉头离开。他们甚至没有注意到他，他们完全沉浸在讨论的话题中，沉浸在彼此的对视中…

"所以你在这里。"他的声音清晰而响亮，"你在这儿闲混什么呢？"

魔咒终止。斑转身离开柱间，轻蔑地扫了扉间一眼。这算是最好的情况了，他不觉得自己有必要为此感到难受。

事实证明，他来得恰到好处，正好制止他的哥哥在咨询众人的意见前提名宇智波斑成为村子的第一任首领。他没法再克制自己了。

他们吵了起来。让柱间看到真相简直难如登天，他根本没法像扉间一样，看到斑真实的一面。

"他不可能被选为领袖。"扉间试着，但还是没能保持平静，"每个人都知道—这个村子是你建立的！"

柱间看起来既伤心又恼火。他的眉关紧锁，嘴角耷拉，这个表情上他像足了他们的父亲—他笑起来时就不怎么像了。扉间想要抚平柱间眉间的皱纹，他想要看到柱间的笑容。但他必须保持立场坚定，他简直没法忍受宇智波斑毁了自己哥哥的一生，再去统治别人。

"越是被仇恨所萦绕，他们的眼睛会获得越强大的力量。写轮眼的原理就是这样的。你永远没法预测宇智波会做出什么举动。"所以你也不能相信他们，你能明白吗？你可以说服自己他是你的朋友，他在关心你，但这一切只能以悲剧收场。我和你血浓于水，我在这，就在你身边。

宇智波确实都是卑鄙的混蛋，但这次正中下怀。他们都知道是斑在偷听他们的对话，尽管他并没有撒谎：他确实没有感知到斑。

柱间捡起了那片中间有洞的叶子，枯叶一碎为二，顶部那半飘落在地，随即被风卷走，消失得无影无踪。柱间看着那片叶子的眼神不安，他的反抗精神似乎和枯叶一道随风而逝，只是沉默着应允了弟弟的方案。

无可争议，柱间被票选为第一代火影。随即，斑离开了村子。

柱间来找他，这小小地满足了他。但柱间脸上爬满的痛楚，眼神里莫名的空洞，还是让他感到倏忽的惊惧。

"他走了，扉间。他走了。他离开了木叶。而我…我没法挽留他。"

"这是最好的解决方法了，哥哥…"他在椅子前蹲下，试图迎上柱间的目光，"照你说的，他抵触你建立的村子，甚至抵触他的家族…"

"可这曾经是我们的梦想，"柱间低喃，目光越过扉间，"我奋斗了那么多年，就为了实现这个梦想，为了和平…为了拥有他。"

"好吧，那看起来这对他而言都是白扯。"扉间鄙夷地回应。疼痛揪心，但他不去理会。拥有他…这是不是说明只有斑才是有意义的？"还有很多人需要你的庇护，这个村子，这个家族。你还有我。"

"失去了他，一切都没有意义了。"

他握住膝头，指甲深陷入肉中。他恨不得拽住他的肩膀，冲着他的脸咆哮：为什么直到现在，你还在不断抛弃我？你一直以来的所作所为，你总是维护斑，而不是我！

"那个铁石心肠的混蛋，他怎么能比所有人都重要呢！"他厉声质问道，"你为什么每次都把我放在他的后面！"

柱间抓住他的手腕，终于正视着扉间。他的眼神冷酷如钢铁。

"讽刺的是，他也这样指责我，总把你摆在他前面。"

他们紧紧盯着彼此。扉间很想知道他的哥哥是否从他脸上读出了些什么。生平第一次，他没法隐瞒自己的情绪。他甚至开始好奇，柱间是否会因此嫌弃他。他说不出来。他们的角色似乎颠倒了：柱间现在成了那个冷酷而又封闭的人。

但最后，柱间只是一言不发地离开了他的房间。

他知道斑错得离谱。柱间不可能比爱斑更爱任何一个人。只要斑要求，柱间会在那场战争中杀了他，甚至会在今天，打着和平的幌子杀了他。

但斑没有这么做。他离开了木叶，从木叶的生活中消失了。

柱间鲜少笑了，但显而易见他变得更加尽职敬业。尽管他开始找着各种各样的借口喝上那么一两杯酒。

扉间的态度比以往更加恶劣。这有双重含义：一方面，他的哥哥需要保持足够的工作量才能摆脱对宇智波斑的回忆；另一方面，这是一种赤裸裸的报复，报复他的哥哥一如既往把弟弟放在心里的第二位。

"是时候给你找个合适的妻子了。"某日他们单独待在办公室时，他对着柱间说道。柱间只是机械地应付着眼前的公文，扉间协助他尽快完成工作，假装自己正在复核哥哥处理的文件。

柱间紧紧盯着眼前的卷轴，良久才抬起头。

"为什么是现在？"

"你二十七了。你还想拖到什么时候？"

柱间长叹了一口气，目光转向窗外。村庄里的灯火一盏盏亮起，但柱间的眼神游离在村子的房屋之上，紧盯着更高更远处，环绕着木叶的森林。

拜托你接受事实，他不会回来。扉间强忍着不要指出这一点，而是不耐烦地等着哥哥的答复，直到他的哥哥回头看向他。"尤其是对你而言，"他保持着平静，"无论是哪位家主，只要你提出迎娶他的女儿，他都会欣喜若狂。这不会很困难的。"

"你选谁都行，我都同意，弟弟。"

"我以为你会想找个你感兴趣的。"

"扉间，我们非得干这个不可吗？我是说—这跟演戏有什么区别？你很清楚，我不可能对任何一个女孩子'感兴趣'。"

"作为这个国家的忍村领袖，你得精通骗术，就像你得精通其他一切事物。"

"我们不能—至少对彼此—稍微诚实一点吗？"

"相信我，哥哥，你绝对不希望我对你诚实的。"他怒气勃勃地反驳。柱间用一种难以捉摸的眼神凝视着他，随即重新埋首回卷宗中。

"所以，你推荐谁呢？"

"漩涡一族的女性继承人。"

"好吧，就她了。"

一切顺利。漩涡一族接受了求婚，婚礼的准备一帆风顺。

他以为柱间会反抗。但事实上，柱间自始至终用空洞的微笑面对着未婚妻，点头接受所有关于庆典的建议。

反正不用花时间保证柱间不要惹麻烦，扉间腾出大把大把的空闲独自咀嚼着自己的困惑。他反复告诉自己，这是最好的结局了。柱间能摆脱对斑的执念，而他…他能摆脱对柱间的执念。他将仅仅把柱间看做自己的哥哥。他可以和哥哥嫂嫂保持一定的距离，反正斑也不在了，他不必被迫随时随地地介入斑和柱间之间。或许，他也可以给自己选个妻子。

白天他试图以此欺骗自己，但每个夜晚，他仍旧不断地梦到自己的哥哥。

柱间婚礼前一晚，他第二次亲吻了柱间。

柱间来找他，两眼无神，看起来十分沮丧，不复往日的冷静平和。在扉间心底，他感到一阵暗爽：他恨死那副空白的面具，他的哥哥从不应该如此，甭管他多少次斥责柱间不能控制自己的情绪，他就是不愿看到柱间那样。

"扉间…我觉得这主意糟糕透顶。我可能没法迎娶水户。"

"现在反悔太迟了，哥哥，"他比柱间更善于操控自己的情绪，表现得冷静而严肃，尽管他实际上赞同他哥哥的话。他把手搭在柱间的肩头，深深凝视着那对黑色的瞳仁，其中蕴含着如此充沛的感情，他的心情直接反映在其中。难怪宇智波混蛋可以轻而易举地操控他的内心。"你当然可以和她结婚。你牺牲一点点，我们的人民将得到巨大的幸福。"

"弟弟…"柱间甩掉他的手，踱开，"现在看来，这一切毫无意义。成为火影，为了村子的利益而牺牲。"

"好了，别这么自私！"扉间感到怒气上涌，他内心一阵绞痛，"你怎么能让一个人、你一点点蝇头小利凌驾于所有家族的利益之上呢？这可是你的梦想，"愤怒沿着血管游走，他的声音有点颤抖，"现在做好准备为此牺牲吧！这不就是你和宇智波和谈的原因吗？这不是你一直以来奋斗的目标吗？"

"这是我们的梦想…我和斑的…"

"忘了这该死的、愚蠢的想法吧！木叶是你建立的！现在你必须坚持下去！成为领袖，让所有人仰望着你！"

"成为一个没有思想的人？"

"是的，如果他必须这么做。"

"就像你一样？"

恶劣的挑衅激发了扉间的怒火，同时挑起他隐藏在内心深处的恐惧：这场婚礼或许会使兄弟之间越走越远。他被刺激得鲁莽行事，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经猛地靠向自己的哥哥，牢牢抓住他两边的肩膀，恶狠狠地把嘴唇抵在对方的唇上。

柱间伸出手，动作介乎于抱紧他和推开他之间。可他什么也没有做，只是收回双手，无力地垂在身边。因此，是扉间结束了这个吻。

"现在，你不是想看看我的感情吗，哥哥？"他嘶嘶呢喃。他肯定脸红了，但他目不转睛地盯着柱间的眼睛。他在其中看到了令他难以忍受悲伤，但不管怎么说，这都比遗憾或厌恶要好得多。

"我很抱歉。"

"为什么道歉？"他想要转身离开，但柱间一把抓住了他。所以只此一次，他纵容了自己的软弱，放任自己让前额抵在对方的肩头。靠得这么近，这种感觉非常奇妙。

"为了所有的事情？"比起陈述句，这更像是疑问句。柱间轻轻拍着他的背，动作介乎于笨拙的抚摸和不完整的拥抱之间。扉间颤抖着笑出声来。

"就…去和那女人结婚，明天就去。"

"我们应该好好谈谈。"

"不，哥哥。有些事情，我一点也不想和你好好谈谈。"

"这种事情似乎越来越多了。"

第二天就是婚礼，他们顺利完成这场演出。

三个星期后，斑第一次袭击了木叶。

柱间回来了，伤痕累累，眼神空洞。扉间站在大门外等他。

"你杀了他吗？"他问道。

"我做不到。我们势均力敌。"答案一如既往。

从他们还是个孩子起，他就不相信柱间的这番话。

在接下来的两年里，斑一共发起了五次袭击，每一次都是柱间独自迎敌。如果扉间加入战局，或许他们早就决出了胜负。但这是柱间必须独自解决的难题。这是他的特权，因此，尽管年轻的男子每每担忧着哥哥的健康—不仅是生理上的，更多的是心理上的—他从不曾逼迫他。

最后一战后，柱间回到村子里，扉间几乎认不出他来。不是因为他似乎连骨髓都被浇透，也不是因为他的皮肤和撕碎的衣服上沾满雨水和血污，甚至不是因为他一身重伤，而是因为他的表情。他看着扉间，却像根本不认识这个人似的。

扉间脱下柱间的衣服，擦拭着他的身躯。

"你怎么不给自己疗伤？"他问道，把血从柱间受伤的左胳膊上擦去。

"我几乎没有查克拉了。"柱间心不在焉地回答道。他的目光锁定在前方某处，坚定但却如同面对来自地狱的恶鬼，聚焦在某些只有他能看到的东西上。

"你必须得这么做。"扉间轻声回答。

"是的，我做出了我自己的选择。"

"你必须得这样做。再过几个月，你的孩子就要出世了。你得保护他。"水户的肚子很大了，怀孕的状况颇为凶险，她被迫要在床上度过大部分的日子。这是为什么扉间在操持着这一切，帮他的兄长沐浴和包扎—至少他是这么对众人解释的。

柱间看着他的眼神里饱含着厌恨，扉间心如刀绞。

"我是为了村子。我这么告诉他—不管这个人是不是他，哪怕是我的孩子，哪怕是我的兄弟，妄图加害村子的人永远不能被原谅。这是我现在存在的意义。谁反抗我，我都不会放过他。"

柱间的目光如死亡一般沉寂，缓缓定格在扉间的眼睛上。扉间没法控制自己，忍不住倒退一步。他没法否认—他害怕这样的柱间。一直以来他都知道柱间有能力杀死他。但现在—现在他会毫不犹豫地下手，甚至不会为他的死落下一滴眼泪。

"你是怎么杀了他的？"他轻声问道，可他其实完全不知道自己在问什么。柱间微微勾起一边的嘴角，但无论怎么说，这个表情都不能称为笑容。

"从背后偷袭。我摸到了他身后，用刀。他完全没有预料到。"

柱间不再试图和弟弟沟通，也不再试图宽慰自己。扉间向后再退了几步，勉强站稳。柱间就在他身前，伸手扣住他的后颈，温热的呼吸落在他的脸颊上，闻起来像血。柱间的脸上笼罩着痛苦和愤怒。

"弟弟，你是不是还想听听，他是怎么倒在地上的？他看起来很可怜，就像一个被玩坏的娃娃，"柱间靠得很近，嘴唇几乎完全贴在了年轻的千手的唇上。他的躯干发烫，如同烈火燃烧。柱间肯定发烧了。他必须要喝点水，他必须要处理伤口，他必须得躺下来休息。扉间想要告诉柱间，但他没法发出一个简单的音节。"他倒在一个水潭里。他看起来好小。一点都不像他一直假装自己是的那种、伟大的战士。他只是一个普通人，浑身是血，马上就要死了。和别的马上要死的人没什么两样。现在你开心了吗，弟弟？你会不会后悔没在现场幸灾乐祸？你现在满足了吗？"他的右手牢牢控制着扉间的头部，受伤的左手却绕过去摩挲扉间的脸颊。太糟糕了。尽管扉间无数次希望和哥哥这样亲密地站在一起，但绝不是在这样的场合，以这样的姿态。他宁可柱间冲他大吼大叫，揍他也行，只要不是这样的姿态，怎么样都行。

"住手，"他呢喃，"我知道这对你来说很难…"

"你什么也不知道，弟弟。"

柱间转身离开，整夜一言不发。

第二天柱间向扉间道歉，稍年轻的青年挥挥手以示谅解，他表示过度疲劳总让人做出点什么蠢事。尽管他们都知道，昨晚发生的一切和疲劳没什么关系，但扉间宁愿假装什么都有发生过。

接下来的一年对二人而言都是一场艰苦的持久战。有时候他很为哥哥担忧。从前柱间就沉迷于赌博和饮酒，但还没到这样荒唐的地步。当然，没人敢对火影说"不"，只剩下扉间不断地试图阻止他的哥哥。有时他觉得自己简直快成了柱间的监护人。但这没什么用。即使面对女儿的诞生，柱间的情绪也只是稍稍振奋了一点。

扉间不禁感到好奇：水户作何想法？她是否曾怀疑过丈夫的消沉和低落？他不知道哪一种情况更糟糕，是水户一无所知，还是她实际上知道，自己的丈夫在为一个手下败将心碎。

五影会谈后，一切降到了最低谷。柱间在会谈上当众落泪，甚至提出了分发尾兽。

扉间彻夜无眠，思考着，他最新研发的忍术—秽土转生—能不能稍稍让哥哥恢复。他可以用一具没人知道的、偷来的尸体赋予斑重生，如果这能让他的哥哥稍微好受点。最终他还是决定放弃这愚蠢的想法，他还是恐惧着这会带来更大的伤害。更何况，他也不觉得自己能忍受再次见到那该死的宇智波。

在一个风雨交加的夜晚，准确的说，是斑死后一周年，柱间叩响了他的房门。

是夜狂风暴雨不绝，就像一年前的那个夜晚。尽管痛彻心扉，但扉间明白这一天对于他哥哥的意义，他默默地给哥哥留下私人空间。他很为柱间担心，可他只能沉默地眺望着窗外，揣度着不知哥哥是否一切安好。因此，在柱间叩响房门以前，他就看到了伫立在倾盆暴雨中的哥哥。

他让柱间进来。柱间站在他的房间里，笨拙而束手无措，雨水沿着他的发梢淌落到衣裳上，一路洇湿了他的双脚。白发青年给他拿来毛巾和几件干衣服。

"在你追上死神之前，把衣服给我脱了。"他低声抱怨，但柱间只是困惑地盯着那些衣物，似乎完全不知道这是用来做什么的。扉间随便拎着一条毛巾，擦拭着柱间的湿发。距离这么近，他的呼吸开始急促起来，扉间试图装出不为所动的样子。犹豫了一下，他解开哥哥的外袍，被雨水浸湿的罩衣砸在他们脚上。柱间的身上已经完全看不到去年一战留下的伤痕，他超强的治愈能力完美地掩饰了一切。

至于心伤，那另当别论。

或许他在做一些他不该做的事。毛巾沿着柱间坚实的肌肉下滑，游走在柱间宽阔的肩头和有力的臂膀上。他更不应该任由毛巾滑落到柱间紧绷的腹肌上，即使他发誓自己严格控制着面部肌肉，看起来只是在擦拭着小麦色肌肤上的水渍。

柱间的手碰到他的脸颊，他怀着罪恶感一把扔下了毛巾。

别这样！柱间倾身压上来时，他想要叫出声来，但他发不出任何声音。他只能呆呆地站在原地，直至两人紧紧贴在一起，直至他能清晰地感觉到柱间的呼吸掠过他的嘴唇，就像一年前那晚，但这一次，没有血液的腥味…

然后，生平第一次，他的哥哥吻住了他。

这和他前两次亲吻柱间截然不同，不是充斥着狂躁和绝望，而是和缓又香艳(sensual)。他可以质疑，也可以拒绝。他应该拒绝的。可他没有这么做。

他们没有任何一句交谈。疑问在他的心里奔涌，但他一言不发。你在做什么？为什么是今天？你想说明什么？柱间紧紧盯着他的一举一动，他的回应，他在柱间的爱抚中蜷缩，缓缓贴近哥哥的嘴唇。

扉间曾经有过情人，不是很多，但什么也没有留下过。但他从来没和任何一个男人在一起过，因为这至少—看起来是背德的。柱间的触碰却带着自信。他从斑身上学到了这些。这个可怕的念头带着嫉妒的泡沫在扉间的胃里翻滚。即使他不能证明自己是对的，即使他不知道柱间和斑之间是不是也做过这样的事情，即使…他永远也不会问出口。

当他们裸裎相对，滚到床上时，这个念头终于消失不见了。柱间分开他的双腿，跪在他两腿之间，抬起了他的臀部，扉间的双腿缠上柱间的腰部。很痛。柱间缓慢地推进入他的身体中，他切切实实感到了疼痛，可他一点也不在乎。这种疼痛，和长久以来他不断滋养的、充满罪恶的感情恰恰契合。柱间喘着气，低下头再次深深吻住了他。柱间的动作很有耐心，太温柔了，扉间尝试着加快速度。他扣住哥哥的手指，直到他们找到彼此的节奏。他伸出另一只手，轻轻摩挲着柱间的脸颊。柱间打开眼睑，注目于他。柱间的眼睛幽黑，深不见底，此刻却充满情欲。扉间深深凝视着柱间的眼睛。这就是他渴求的。他实在没法忍受柱间现在还在想着…什么别的人。

"哥哥。"他呢喃着，打破了长久的寂静。柱间再次低头吻住他，在他体内律动。高潮时，他感到如愿以偿地紧贴着自己的哥哥，就像他数百次祈求的那般，没有罅隙，没有阴影，他们只有彼此。

他的高潮来得很慢，在迸发的一瞬间他几乎感到了遗憾。他真希望时光永远凝固在这一刻。他的指甲深陷在柱间的后颈里，他必须紧紧闭上双眼才能承受快感的冲击。他紧紧抱住柱间，直到他感觉到柱间缓慢地释放在他体内的深处。

那晚柱间睡在他身边。柱间很快陷入沉睡，呼吸均匀缓慢。扉间辗转反侧，凝视着黑暗。我们都做了些什么啊？他沉思着，挖掘着内心秘而不宣的恐惧。他应该叫醒柱间。他应该让他在水户察觉之前回家。他们应该把这件事彻彻底底地遗忘。至少，他们应该假装一切从未发生。

他在凌晨昏昏入睡。曙光初绽时他猛然转醒，脖颈上一片抽搐。柱间还在他身边，或许也醒了，但他不想睁眼确认。他祈祷他的哥哥直接起身离去，留下他独自一人面对不断侵蚀自己的疑虑、悔恨和身上的疼痛。

"扉间？"柱间轻柔地叫着他的名字，但他不想做出任何回应。他听着柱间长叹一声，翻身坐起。走吧，他无声地祈求道。

他本应该更了解自己的哥哥。

可柱间俯下身，冲着他的耳朵吹气。扉间猛地坐起身，柱间不得不急速向后躲闪，以免弟弟的额头撞上自己的下巴。

"你、你是不是彻底疯掉了？"他几乎是在咆哮，但柱间反而露齿大笑起来，似乎一切无恙，似乎他现在不是赤身裸体地跪在床上，似乎扉间并不是同样赤裸—但裹着被子。扉间移开视线，柱间又叹了一口气。

柱间换了一个姿势，跨骑在扉间两腿上，手按住扉间的肩膀，强迫青年再次看着自己。

"你在搞什么…？"

"弟弟，"柱间打断了他，表情十分严肃，"你是不是想着马上离开，假装什么也没有发生过？"

"不然呢，"他怒气冲冲地回答，可却没有勇气推开柱间，"别傻了。我们一辈子也不应该做这种事。"

"你这一辈子都要不断自欺欺人吗？"这个质问很尖锐，他本没料到柱间有这般敏锐的洞察力。但假如这世界上还有什么人了解他，那个人只能是柱间了。

"我还能做什么？"

"至少，我们可以，找到些许快感。"柱间摩挲着他的脸颊，勾起一抹含着悲伤的笑容。

些许快感(a degree of happiness)。这听起来并不奢侈，总好过什么都没有。他没法拒绝。至少他现在在柱间怀里，他能欺骗自己，柱间比任何时刻都更能感受到他的内心。

过了几个星期，他才敢重新直视水户。她似乎什么也没有怀疑。或许她只是不在乎。她早就习惯了，没法获得自己丈夫的真心。

确实，活人没法和死人竞争。在柱间的心里，斑永远占据着一席之地，永不消失，即使尸首深埋在坟墓中仍霸道地宣誓着所有权。但时间能或多或少地治愈难以消弭的伤口。柱间的嘴角多了几分笑容，更加努力地工作，力图把木叶建立为硝烟纷飞的忍者世界里一个安稳的港湾。扉间全力以赴地支持着哥哥。他精通设立规则之道，为木叶的兴盛打下坚实的基础，在哥哥理想主义的梦想中看到现实的可能性。他是村子的二把手，柱间的最高顾问，柱间唯一的兄弟。

他也是柱间的情人(lover)。

他怀着负罪感轻易地掩饰着真相。扉间没法拒绝这种关系，而柱间，显而易见，他根本没想过改变什么。

刚开始时，纯粹背德的罪恶感拘束着扉间的内心。渴望和哥哥有着超越兄弟的关系本就是一个错误，但他们现在的关系比他曾做过的任何一个梦都更香艳狂野。可难道他要让柱间处理这一切吗—他甚至不会多做思考，连分毫都不会察觉。

他试图说服自己，这不是反人性的，这不是罪恶的。既然他没法拒绝，为了保持精神正常（不要被彻底逼疯），扉间决定配合。

某个夜晚，他任由柱间为所欲为，柱间却跨坐在他的大腿上，吞吸着他的勃起。以往主导者总是他的哥哥，全新的角色转换一瞬间迷惑了扉间。狂喜随之而来，他的大脑一片空白。他翻身压在柱间身上，对方只是任由他粗暴地插入到体内深处。他早就想支配年长的哥哥了，这种罪恶的欲望长久地深埋在他内心一个黑暗的角落。这一刻成为现实，他心中的猛虎冲破藩篱。他将柱间压在身下，啃咬着他的肌肉，紧紧抓住对方赤裸的身躯，在柱间身上留下殷红的印记。性欲混合着不断喷涌的挫败感，混合着经年累月不断积累的伤痛，混合着对柱间所作出的选择的愤怒，混合着对斑的嫉妒，混合着对哥哥力量的畏惧，对他愚蠢的、轻易能置他于死地的抉择的恨意。还有他永不能忘却的伤痛，无论他倾尽所有为柱间付出一切，柱间永远都无法领会他的爱意。

柱间没有抱怨，他心甘情愿地承受着。听到扉间的嘶吼，他只是将弟弟拉进自己的怀抱，轻柔地拍着扉间的背，假装没有看到扉间在高潮的一瞬间猛然崩溃，防线瓦解，落下点点滴滴的泪水。

这一夜后，扉间试着在他们这段禁忌的秘密关系中寻找扭曲的快感。有时候他看着忍者们在他哥哥面前毕恭毕敬，不禁陷入幻想：如果你们知道他昨晚就跪在我身下为我口交，你们会说什么？如果你们知道，昨晚他就在我身下，因为快感而扭动身躯？扉间用手遮挡住嘴角的笑意。当然，没有人会怀疑。只有他自己知道，这就够了。

他们享受着从未有过的时光—和平。

和柱间一起，他们建立了一套完善的管理体系，奠定着二十年内木叶凌驾于所有忍村之上的超然地位。他们训练年幼的孩子，但绝不会过早将他们送上战场。忍者的平均寿命大幅提升，越来越多的居民搬到了木叶，他们不再害怕靠近忍者会提早结束自己的生命。

扉间挑了几个徒弟，训练他们成为出色的忍者。他们是村子里最出色的孩子，从有威名的望族里遴选的有天赋的孩子。他发现自己在享受教导他们自己懂得的知识。他慢慢学会喜欢这些孩子，为他们感到骄傲。

"你有考虑过结婚吗？"某日他被邀请参加柱间家里的晚宴，在饭桌上水户这样问道。扉间细嚼慢咽，吞下嘴里的食物，这才张口准备回答。她看起来一无所知，所以他可以大胆地猜测，她想表达的就是字面意思。

"或许吧，"过了许久，他才谨慎地开口，"等我有时间结婚。我总是有一堆事情要做。"

"你和猿飞家的孩子相处得很好，你难道没想过要个自己的孩子吗？"她的笑容里带着一点刺眼的疼痛。她和柱间只有一个女儿。她曾经二度受孕，但只生下一个死胎。如果不是柱间，恐怕她也早已魂归西天，连带着释放出被封印在她体内的九尾。

扉间从没问过柱间是否一直在欺瞒水户，他也不愿意问出口。他唯一能确定的，就是恐怕他们再也不会有孩子了。

"她说的有道理，弟弟，"柱间接口，只有扉间注意到他嘴角的笑意里掺杂种某种尖刻的成分，"你不觉得是时候解决你的个人问题了吗？"

事后两人独处时，扉间质问柱间是否希望自己结婚。柱间哈哈大笑。

"我们两个人之间会有什么不同吗？"柱间问道，摩挲着扉间的脸颊。

"不会，"青年坦然承认。

"那我根本不在乎。"

扉间从来没问过，除他以外，柱间还有没有别的情人。他自己肯定没有别人。这既是因为，保守秘密是个艰辛的挑战。但更多是出于，他不想和其他人上床，一点也不想。

他一生未婚。

时光如流水。或许对于生在和平年代的人而言，这再正常不过。可他怎么知道呢？他从来没经历过和平。他开始学着知足常乐，为了从前种种。有些事与生俱来，永不改变，譬如说他对他哥哥的爱意，亦或者他哥哥对斑的爱意。这种无言的矛盾充斥着他们的生命。他开始学着接受这一切，他开始说服自己柱间需要他，需要他的陪伴来度过漫长的岁月，来领导村子，来做出正确的抉择，而他的哥哥从未质疑过这一点。按部就班的日子里总有值得珍惜的平静。至少，再怎么说，他感谢命运对他的馈赠。

当柱间宣布他要当祖父的时候，他惊讶地眯起了眼。怎么可能？

"你五十二岁了。"他大声说道。

"好吧，谢谢你指出来。再过一年你也要五十岁了。时间不等人。"

扉间滚到他身边仔细打量着他—他们正躺在床上，浑身上下散发着性【柱扉】爱后灼热的气息。也许柱间的眼角添上了几丝皱纹，眉心的皱纹比以往更深了，嘴角也有了细纹。可这实在是难以置信—柱间马上要当祖父了。柱间的目光里仍闪烁着少年人的勃勃生机，他经常笑，托每天训练的福，他的肌肉仍然紧绷而结实。

"好啦，我还没老呢。"柱间大笑起来。扉间发出一声不置可否的轻哼，柱间一把压住弟弟，伸手握住了扉间腿间发烫的性【柱扉】器，"我这就告诉你我有多年轻。"他的声音嘶哑，呼吸抚弄着扉间的耳垂，白发男子感到脊柱间一片战栗。

命运继续垂怜了他们五年的光阴。

柱间的女儿死于难产，留下了一个个小小的男婴。彼时他们正在村外和其他影们谈判，他们或许在密谋着签订联合反对木叶的条约。等到柱间匆匆赶回家，一切回天乏术。

水户照顾着这个刚出世的孩子，柱间则想尽一切办法让他的孙女高兴起来。纲手的父亲在绳树出生没多久前就离开了人世，她还那么小，却被迫成为了孤儿。

在照顾纲手的问题上，不是说柱间缺乏热情，但他确实少了点必要的判断力。如果不是扉间在旁监督，他恐怕会毫不犹豫地满足纲手所有的要求，无论这个四岁的小女孩提出的要求有多过分。柱间教会纲手玩纸牌和赌博，扉间为此勃然大怒：柱间太溺爱纲手了！

然而，他其实理解柱间。

现在他也没那么多时间继续照顾柱间了，他没法再像以往一般，随时随刻跟在柱间身后。火之国的境内不断爆发小型武装冲突。他和柱间都知道，暴力事件背后有着其他国家的影子。问题不在谁挑起冲突，问题在于他们该如何处理—是假装维持着和平，还是干脆利落地反击。

"意料之中，"他这样劝慰沮丧的柱间，"一直以来，我们把我们的意志强加在他们身上—至少我们应该展现出更为强大的力量。现在他们觉得我们比以前更虚弱，他们想要挣脱，获得自由。"

"难道我们没有缓解他们的疑虑吗？我们尽可能满足每个国家的要求。他们怎么还想着重新挑起战争呢？"

"哥哥，我和你—我们在战争中长大。但现在新的一代成长了，托你的福，他们并没尝过战争的滋味。或许他们一直幻想着把我们推翻，他们以为我们今不如昔，他们觉得自己有机会做到了。"

大部分的战争，胜利轻而易举。柱间尽可能参与每一场战役，尽管有时对于一个火影而言，他更应该坐镇后方。扉间理解哥哥这么做的原因，他从未试图劝阻柱间。

如果柱间不为自己的梦想而战，这么多年的心血岂非一钱不值？他只是紧紧跟随着柱间，掩护着他。

一如既往。

尽管时间与和平打磨着他们的棱角，他们仍然是最强拍档。他们的敌人恐怕心知肚明，因为他们采取的手段日渐激进，绝望地试图结束柱间的性命。柱间快六十岁了，可在力量上无人能与他抗衡，除非耍阴招，没有人有一点胜算。针对柱间的暗杀屡屡失败。

扉间早该知道的，对手会不惜一切代价除掉柱间，无所不用其极，用最卑鄙的、只为柱间量身订打造的手段。他应该做好准备的，他总是做好了一切准备。可打从心底里，他不相信真的有人能伤害到他的哥哥，忍者之神千手柱间。所以，最终，不管怎么说，他还是没能完全履行保护哥哥的职责。

他们自投罗网。他们知道那是一个陷阱，但本以为无可担心。

扉间没法清晰地回忆出到底发生了什么。医疗官告诉他他们被下了毒，最珍贵最罕见的毒药，使他们行动迟缓，浑身乏力。

他只知道他的大脑一片混沌，极致的痛楚撕裂着他的身体。我怎么还没死？他思考着，却不肯定自己是不是应该死去。他花了几下心跳的时间—他的心脏跳动得比以往快且不规律—才辨认出游走在身体内的医疗查克拉是柱间的。他吃力地睁开双眼。

他的哥哥跪在他身边，脸色灰白，写满了痛楚和紧张。

"发生什么了？"扉间嘎声问道，"你还好吗？"他看起来一点也不好。

"我们打败了敌人，但…我们应该更谨慎。你受了重伤。"

"你呢？"

"别替我操心。好好休息。你必须要活下去。"

扉间合上双眼，几乎再次陷入无意识的昏睡。但只是"几乎"而已。柱间的话，你必须要活下去，刺激着他继续思考。他在脑海里咀嚼了一遍这句话，感觉有什么地方不对劲。你必须要活下去…

他猛然坐起，一把甩开柱间的手，无视体内侵袭而来的剧痛。他只是长久地盯着他同样重伤的哥哥。柱间的衣服浸满鲜血，他的左手，那只他没有用来治疗扉间的左手，紧紧摁住一把插在他身上的刀。他的左手上没有凝聚查克拉。一个受了重伤的人不敢拔出伤口上的刀，这是多么的无助啊！除此以外，他甚至没法给自己止血。

"躺好了，"柱间平静地说道，"你胸口的伤还没完全合拢，你这样剧烈运动，伤口会重新裂开的。"

"忘了它吧！"扉间嘶吼，"你疯了吗？你怎么不先给自己疗伤？"

"扉间…"柱间颤抖着抬起冰凉的手，轻轻触摸着弟弟的脸颊，但白发的千手恶狠狠地打开了哥哥的手。

"给自己疗伤。"他命令道。

"我做不到。我们不够小心。我不知道他们用了什么手段…但现在我没有治愈两个人的查克拉。"

他们长久地凝视着彼此。扉间可以感觉到，随着时间一点点流逝，他的哥哥在向死神的怀里靠拢。

"别说些有的没的了。"最终，扉间轻声开口，"我没事。你先给自己疗伤吧。"

"不，你当然有事了。你的静脉里还充斥着毒素，随时能夺去你的性命。我在帮你把毒素排出来。"

"不…"

"弟弟，求你了。就这一次，让我随心所欲地做一回自己想做的事情，我们不吵架好吗？我已经决定好了。我想要治好你。我想要你活下去。"

"你选择了死亡。"

"我并不怕死。"

扉间也不怕，但这种坚定背后还包含着扉间不敢轻易揣度的部分。尽管他们的敌人手段卑鄙，可扉间确信柱间有办法规避风险。电光石火的一瞬间，他已经不能肯定这是真实的记忆还是疲惫的大脑和他开的玩笑。他只是觉得，柱间的选择并不是"让谁活下去"。如果他想活下去，他们都能活下去。

疲惫深入骨髓，他有一瞬间想要反抗哥哥，强迫他或多或少地给自己疗伤。可柱间用木遁捆住了他的四肢，制止了他的动作，而这剧烈的查克拉消耗无疑正在加速他自己的死亡。

"抱歉。"柱间看着他。他看到柱间眼角有一片晶莹，但他的手腕被藤蔓紧紧缠住，他没法抬手拭去哥哥的泪水。他拒绝回答—这件事他永远没法原谅，但现在，说什么也无济于事。

时间一分一秒地过去，柱间以肉眼可见的速度衰老，连嘴唇上都沾染上灰白的痕迹。他的长相正在不断贴近自己真实的年龄。另一方面，扉间的体力在不断回复。再恢复一点点，他就能打破木遁的禁锢…

但挣扎已经失去了所有意义—柱间自己撤掉了木遁。他的叹息里带着疲惫，他一把抓住刀柄，在扉间来得及制止之前，拔出了贯穿在身上的武士刀。深黑色的鲜血从伤口里喷涌而出，扉间甚至没法确认他的血曾经是鲜红的。扉间立马靠近柱间，用手摁住伤口止血。尽管这杯水车薪的治疗无济于事，但他的哥哥的生命正随着血液喷涌而慢慢离开…

"你是个天杀的大白痴，"他咬着牙说道。他的声音像从很远的地方传来。他的心脏像被铁钳牢牢夹住，一阵阵难以忍受的钝痛席卷而来。

"真的很抱歉，小弟，"柱间虚弱地微笑，"但我是时候离开了。"他闭上眼睛，身体向后倾倒。扉间抱住了他。柱间的呼吸急促，身体微不可见地颤抖着。再叫他给自己疗伤也没什么作用了，恳求和诅咒更毫无意义，扉间只是调整了一下姿势，让柱间枕在自己的手臂上，让他的脸颊紧紧贴着自己的胸膛。更令他难以忍受的是，他的心跳健康而稳定。可这毫无意义，他的哥哥的心跳，正一下下倒数着他生命的终点。

他轻轻摩挲着柱间的脸颊。柱间勉强睁开双眼，微微笑了起来。柱间抬起自己沾满鲜血的双手，勉力做出同样的动作，抚摸着自己兄弟的脸颊。

"请在我之后，继续带领村子前行，"他安静地请求，"你会成为下一任火影。为村子，为人民，请不惜一切代价守护他们。"

"你不能就这样强迫我。"他一口拒绝，"我还得对你说多少次？"

"我的小弟弟，你会比我做得更好。"

"我？怎么可能？这是你的梦想，我怎么可能独自完成它？"

"不，这不仅仅是我的梦想。"

"你觉得你现在可以再见到他了吗？"这个问题如鲠在喉已久，他几乎立马就后悔问出了口。良久，柱间一言不发，他以为柱间没有听见。

"既恐惧，又渴望。"泪水从他的眼角滚落，扉间轻轻地拭去。

他从来不值得你这么做。为什么你直到现在还倾向于他而不是我？质问就在舌尖，但他实在不想把他们相处的最后一点时间浪费在讨论宇智波斑身上。

"我爱你。"他改而轻声说道。在柱间的心跳停止跳动前，扉间俯下身，最后一次吻上了柱间的嘴唇。

他不知道他们在那里还待了多久。鲜血染红了他们身下的土地，柱间的身体在他怀里变得冰冷僵硬。他等了很久，才重新找回站起来的勇气，找回把哥哥的尸体带回村子的勇气。

村子笼罩在一片伤恸中，但在扉间心里，他无法忍受他们的悲伤。除了他以外，还有谁有权利去缅怀他的哥哥呢？

团藏是第一个称呼他为"第二代"的人。随即，村子的公投选举他为第二代火影。"第二代"，他在脑海里反复咀嚼着这个词，欣然笑纳。这个头衔简直是为他量身定制的，他，在太多的事情上始终位居第二，无论是出生，是职位，是在家族中仅次于哥哥的权力，还是终其一生，他在哥哥心里占据的地位。

后记：

我觉得这是最好的结局了，同时也是我写过的最令人伤感的结局。这篇文章是我内心深处黑暗角落的写照，该死的沉重。大家的回复是对我最好的支持。

译者后记：

（小女子渣翻译，原文更美，这是真的，大家凑合看吧。）

这篇文章，一直看到中后部分，本身我是毫无感觉的。文章中的柱间给我过分优柔寡断的错觉，斑的冷酷也不符合我心中他一贯重感情的形象。真正让我决心要翻译授权的是最后一段，扉间的内心写照差点把我看哭了。要翻译时我还处于忙成狗状态，这一周在老家修养，我才终于抽出时间，赶完了全文的初译。

本来想写几句点评，但发现翻译完以后脑袋一片空白。其实冷cp真的蛮不容易的，我好饿…不然我也不会自己爬了。


End file.
